


NTA- Why Colin was late.

by alixinsanity



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, NTA, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the real reason Colin Morgan arrived at the National Television Awards late. Inspired by Eoin and Alex's tweets from that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NTA- Why Colin was late.

Colin looked at the clock that rested on the bedside table to his right, panic spreading through his body as he read ’18:57.’ He was meant to have been arriving at the National Television Awards with Bradley ages ago, but instead he had been tied up. Quite literally. 

Growling, Colin pulled at his wrists, groaning as his skin rubbed against the cold metal of the handcuffs that kept his arms locked above his head and kept him pinned to the headboard. He blamed Bradley, he defiantly blamed Bradley. It was after all his fault that he was handcuffed to the bed. The blonde haired idiot had thought it funny to play a game, leaving him half-dressed with a raging hard-on and a promise to follow through if Colin got out of the restraints in time for his award nomination. That was how Colin had been left, Bradley having run off earlier leaving with only a quick kiss and the Irishman shouting after him. Breathing in a sigh, Colin closed his eyes for a second, contemplating how the hell he was going to get out of the situation which he found himself in.

Phone buried deep in his pocket, Colin awkwardly walked down between the aisles of seats that were laid out in the 02 arena. Blushing in embarrassment as a few people rolled their eyes and tutted as the latecomer began hastily moving further and further towards the area near the front. Thankful that they were currently on a commercial break so the cameras weren’t rolling around zooming in on various actors; Colin spotted the familiar head of blonde hair a few rows ahead of where he stood.

Creeping slowly over to him, Colin tapped Bradley on the shoulder glaring playfully as the blonde swung around to look at him. “I do believe you’re in my seat.” The Irishman stated with a mischievous glint in his eye. Bradley shifted over to the next seat, smirking as the younger man sat down, adjusting his suit cuffs to cover his wrists. “I see you got out of the handcuffs then…” Bradley whispered cheekily into Colin’s ear, admiring the blush that instantly filled the younger man’s face. 

Turning to face Bradley, Colin grinned “Next time don’t get handcuffs with a quick release.”


End file.
